


Daisuga Movie Night Drabble

by onewiththestarcult



Series: Daisuga Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, I swear, It doesn't get explicit, M/M, Movie Night, No Smut, and there's hinted at sex that I don't go into, daisuga - Freeform, daisuga drabble, date night thing, i guess, there are kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble. Yeah. I didn't mean for it to end like that, but Daisuga can do that sometimes. Suga's kind of a passionate boyfriend/husband/lover person. *shrugs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisuga Movie Night Drabble

Suga was excited for tonight. He was always excited when Daichi came back from long business trips, because they would curl up together on the couch and snuggle as they watched a classic Disney movie.

He heard the lock jingle in the door signalling Daichi was home from his trip. He rushed to the door on light feet leaving his laptop on the coffee table as he went to greet his husband. A smile split open his face as the door finally opened inwards the setting sun rimmed Daichi’s face as he broke into a grin at the sight of Suga.

“Welcome home.” Daichi held out his free arm to hug Suga and he easily accepted the invitation kissing him on the cheek before tugging him inside and closing the door.

“I’m glad to be back.” Daichi’s smile lit up his eyes, and Suga helped him take off his coat as he unwound his scarf dropping his bags off near the counter.

“How was Canada?” Suga busied himself with folding up the coat and laying it on the counter.

“It was nice, but way too cold. I’m glad to be back. I was freezing my ass off.” He chuckled as he took his shoes off leaving them neatly next to Suga’s shoes. He smirked at Suga as he came further into the house. “Did you choose a movie for tonight?”

“Oh hell yeah! I wanted to go back to my roots with Disney movies and decided on Mulan! Who doesn’t like Mulan? That’s right no one.” Suga walked a bit behind him excitedly talking with his hands so ready for the movie.

“But first we have to make dinner, then we can settle down with the popcorn.” Daichi chuckled at his husband’s excitement.

“Yeah yeah I know.” Suga’s voice was still pitched with excitement, but he hurriedly glided to the kitchen with his socked feet. It didn’t take long for the two to make a quick beef and rice dinner, and they sat down finally with a giant bowl of popcorn.

All the lights had been turned off and the menu was playing as they situated themselves. Daichi laid down first in the corner of the couch leaving enough room for Suga to curl into his body and hold the popcorn bowl for both of them. He wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist pulling him into a hug and the other turned the movie on.

The two were filled with nostalgia seeing the classic movie again after so long. Though if they were honest they didn’t pay as much attention as they would care to admit. They mostly focused on the other’s rising and falling breaths on their back or in their arms. Suga felt Daichi’s breathy air tickle his skin as they leaned into each other stealing kisses every once in a while.

Then they heard the iconic song and immediately their pulses began to race faster.

“Let’s get down to business…”

“Oh hell yeah.” Suga whispered and quickly turned to face Daichi reaching up to smash a kiss into his oh so inviting lips, and he kissed him back just as passionately.

**The rest of movie night went well though they paid no attention to Mulan after that.**


End file.
